


Never Underestimate... Sentiment

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Never Underestimate... [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high-functioning sociopath and his pathologist…</p>
<p>This is a follow-up to Never Underestimate… My Pathologist.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate... Sentiment

***

Anticipation was thick in the air in the back seat of the taxi as it made its way from St Bart’s to Molly’s flat.

Sherlock and Molly purposefully kept themselves at a discreet distance in the limited confines as the taxi moved sluggishly through the London streets.

The slightest brush of skin upon skin, no matter how innocent, could very well be their undoing. And neither was of a mind to give the cabbie an exclusive story that he could sell to the highest bidder.

It was absolute torture for both of them. They dared not even look at each other.

Sherlock’s fingers tapped impatiently on the armrest, and he swore under his breath when the taxi was forced to stop for yet another set of traffic lights. He knew the quickest route from St Bart’s to Molly’s flat, and this cabbie was most definitely not taking it.

What should have been a relatively short trip felt like it was taking forever.

When the taxi finally pulled up at their destination, both passengers let out an audible sigh of relief.

***

As soon as the door to the flat was shut and locked they were now free to continue where they had left off.

But when Sherlock started to tear off his shirt, Molly stopped him.

“Don’t,” she pleaded. “It’s my favourite.”

Sherlock gave her a wolfish grin, before deliberately slowly undoing the buttons on the cuffs.

But before he could start on the others Molly was pulling the shirt up and over his head. She then reached for the fly of his trousers.

Sherlock grabbed her hand and grinned at her enquiring look. “Impatient are we?” he asked playfully.

Molly reached up with her other hand to pull his face closer to hers. Instead of kissing him on the lips as he’d expected, she sank her teeth into the flesh along his jaw.

Sherlock’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned in bliss, letting go of her hand so that he could wrap his fingers around her neck.

With both hands now free Molly made quick work of unzipping his trousers.

But before she could remove them, Sherlock swung her over his shoulder and headed towards her bedroom.

A disgruntled Toby exited the bed just as they landed in a tangle of arms and legs upon it.

One minute they lay giggling like teenagers. The next they were making quick work of removing the rest of their clothes. 

As Sherlock moved to position himself between her legs, Molly couldn’t resist teasing him. “So I guess I finally get to find out if you can perform ‘seven times a night’ as the tabloids claimed.”

Sherlock pouted. “I prefer quality over quantity.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow enquiringly. “Only like.”

Molly’s response was to reach up and pull him down towards her so she could kiss him softly on the lips.

Sweet gentle kisses soon became heated and touches desperate.

Molly buried her fingers through his curls, as she’d always wanted to do as she kissed him with all the pent up passion that had been waiting almost five years to be expressed. She then trailed her fingers over his shoulders and across his chest, before grazing her fingernails over his erect nipples that elicited a hungry moan from his lips.

For his part Sherlock was busy planting wet, open-mouthed kisses over every inch of her skin he could reach. He paid special attention to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he glanced up making eye contact with her as he lathed it generously with his tongue before moving to the other to give it the same attention.

Molly’s hands moved down to take a firm hold of his erect penis. Shivers ran up and down his spine as she ran her nails up and down his shaft.

Sherlock’s spine arched causing his hips to grind frantically against her. Unable to hold back any longer Sherlock reared up and with a single thrust, entered her. His eyes fluttered closed, his face a picture of bliss.

It was only when Molly reached down to squeeze his taught buttocks that he began to move, slipping deeper inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The pace he set was punishing, and they were soon both drenched in sweat.

Molly clung to Sherlock, her fingers digging wantonly into his flesh, her body shuddering uncontrollably.

Sensing she was close Sherlock pulled right out of her before slamming back in. Molly let out a wail as she threw her head back, her body arching as she slipped over the edge, screaming his name.

Sherlock gave a triumphant shout as he quickly followed her into oblivion.

***

Sherlock felt completely boneless. He still lay plastered against Molly, his head resting against her neck as they both attempted to regain their breath.

Reluctantly he eased out of her, but he immediately pulled her close as they settled themselves more comfortably in the bed, pulling the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies.

Sherlock could sense the troubling thoughts swirling around Molly’s head even as she snuggled into him.

So it was no surprise when she finally asked. “Sherlock?”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, waiting.

“Are you ok with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Molly raised her head to look him in the eye. “Because you rarely let anyone close to you,” she said. “You refrain from physical contact unless it is absolutely necessary. You always claim that sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side, and you’ve been adamant that love is a dangerous disadvantage.”

She took a deep breath.

“I just don’t want you to regret… this.”

Unable to maintain eye contact any longer she made a move to leave.

But she was stopped when Sherlock pulled her back to him, before he laid her back on the bed. Leaning over her, he gently ran his hands through her hair, before cupping her face, looking intently into her expressive eyes.

“Its true that I have always viewed those types of emotions negatively in the past. In most cases I still do.”

But then his eyes softened as they looked deeply into hers. “But believe me when I tell you this, you… Molly Hooper… will always be… the exception to that rule,” he stated punctuating his words between sweet kisses.

Molly reached up to wrap her arms around him, “Good to know,” she murmured happily, an enormous grin plastered all over her face.

Sherlock grinned back before his expression became more intense as he began the serious task of cataloguing Molly Hooper and her responses to certain stimuli provided by his lips, tongue, hands and body.

A task that was to take many, many hours to complete to their mutual satisfaction 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments as always are most welcome.


End file.
